


If I Die Young

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Gen, Goodbyes, Memories, Poems, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Goodbye, Sarah Jane.<br/>It's the day of Sarah Jane's funeral and The Doctor comes back to see his best friend off.<br/>He even has a gift for his late friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> So it was really sad writing these two stories, but I wanted to give Sarah Jane a lovely farewell. I'm still sad from Elisabeth's death too, despite it being two years xxxxx

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
 _Lay me down on a, bed of roses_  
 _Sink me in the river, at dawn_  
 _Send me away with the words of a love song_  
  
_Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
 _The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)_  
 _Go with peace and love_  
 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
 _Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_  
 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
 _I've had just enough time_

The people were dressed all in black and it was just like a scene out of a sad film. All the faces of people she had touched with her kindness and love.

Rani had cried for two weeks now and was slowly coming to terms with having to adjust to life without her friend, Sarah Jane. She hoped that Luke would be okay and what he would do now that his mum was dead. She’d offered to let him stay at hers but he insisted on staying in the house as Mr Smith, K-9 and all of Sarah Jane’s belongings were there. Obviously that was his home so that was where he was going to stay.

Luke was silent the whole drive to the church. He was devastated but was also trying to gather his thoughts. He could have swore he heard the familiar noise but when he’d asked Clyde and Rani, and even got Mr Smith to check, there was no joy. Maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Clyde was cracking jokes and trying to lighten the mood, but deep down he was hurting as much as everyone else. He wondered if the Doctor would turn up to see Sarah Jane off, but figured that he had already said his goodbye and wouldn’t want to see his dear friend lowered into the ground.

“Luke, we’re here.” Rani informed her friend, who was aimlessly looking out of the window.

“Okay.” Luke smiled sadly at Rani, before climbing out of the car after her.

“You okay, mate?” Clyde asked, immediately kicking himself for asking.

Luke just nodded sadly and walked silently into the church with his friends.

x..x

As Sarah Jane’s body was lowered into the ground the silence was filled with the whoosh and whirlwind that only the TARDIS could make.

Luke turned to stare at the TARDIS, not quite believing it.

“Doctor.” Rani whispered to herself.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed closely by Amy, Rory and Maria.

“Maria.” Luke said, running to hug his friend tightly.

“Luke, the Doctor came to the university and told me about Sarah Jane’s funeral. He said that I had to come.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“I’m just sorry it took so long to get here.”

“Hi, again.” Amy waved, a quick smile gracing her features.

“Amy, right?” Rani asked, stepping forward.

“Yep, Amy Pond. Rani, wasn’t it?”

“That’s me.”

“And, Rory?”

“Hi.” Rory replied, unsure what to say.

“Nice of you to come.” Luke greeted the TARDIS crew.

“Yeah, we took a detour to pick up Maria, we didn’t know if she could make it on her own.”

“Again thank you, Doctor.”

“So you remember Amy and Rory, right? I brought River Song too, she’s a … close relation to Amy and Rory.” The Doctor introduced to a space behind the couple.

“River?”

“Melody Pond, how many times?”

“Yes, mother.”

Just then Melody Pond stepped out of the TARDIS in denim jeans and jacket, and a fitted white shirt.

“Oh, I get it, she’s your mum. Doctor, why didn’t you just say that?” Rani smiled, despite the current situation.

“No, not exactly.”

“Then who?”

“Well, let’s just say you’re right, just the other way around.”

“What, but that’s impossible!” Rani exclaimed, in disbelief.

“It’s time travel, Rani.” Luke smiled.

“Of course it is. Nothing’s ever simple with you is it, Doctor.”

“Simple would be boring, Rani. You know me.”

“Rani, dear, what’s going on? Oh, who’s this then?” Gita Chandra interrupted, catching up to the children.

“Mum, these are friends of Sarah Jane.”

“Oh, nice to meet you.”

“John Smith, this is Amy and Rory Pond, and Amy’s mother, Mrs Pond.”

“Williams.” Rory coughed.

“No, it’s Pond.”

“Rory, leave it.”

“Excuse me.” River interrupted, referring to the Doctor’s previous comment.”

“Mrs Pond, tell your son-in-law, it’s Mr and Mrs Pond. Pond’s a good name, don’t you agree …” The Doctor directed at Gita.

“Gita Chandra. Yes, I like the name Pond, very much.”

“See, Rory.”

“Fine.”

“Erm, Doctor.”

“Doctor?” Gita asked, unsurely.

“Yes, Doctor John Smith.”

“Oh, of course.”

“Excuse me?” the priest asked the party politely. “Has everyone arrived now?”

“Oh, yes, sorry, my fault.” The Doctor smiled, following the priest back up the small hill.

The rest of the party followed without any further discussion.

x..x

“Bye, mum, for the last time. I love you, and I’ll miss you.” Luke informed his mother’s grave.

“Bye, Sarah Jane.” Clyde said, holding onto Rani, who was sobbing and shaking violently.

“I can’t believe it, Doctor.” The American told the Time Lord sadly, who was standing a distance away from the teenagers and their families.

“You took your time, didn’t you, Jack?”

“Sorry, I thought the kids would want some time first.”

“No, you were waiting to see if I’d come back.”

“Doctor, I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. I’ve been there enough.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. I never said it last time, but I feel like it’s my fault, I mean, the whole situation with Rose.”

“Leave it, it kept me around long enough to meet Ianto, I’m kind of glad of it.”

“Come on.”

“Yeah.”

“Jack.” Luke looked at the American with sad, pity filled eyes.

“Luke, I’m sorry.”

“I’m glad you came.”

The teenagers and their families walked to their respective cars.

“Sarah Jane, it’s so amazing that you knew all about me and yet you still cared. The kids are gonna be lost without you, and I promise, I’ll stay away from them. The Doctor told me, don’t worry about it, I understand. Anyway, better be going. Bye, beautiful.”

“Goodbye, my Sarah Jane. I’m sorry that I took so much of your life. But I’m glad I could share the adventure with you.”

He placed on her stone, a note he had written long ago but had never wanted to give her in case it upset her. But ow seemed the right time to.

_My Sarah Jane,_

_The adventures were fun,_

_The monsters dangerous_

_The timing always wrong_

_But amazing to spend with you_

_I should never have let you go_

_But those are the rules for Time Lords_

_I thought I’d set you free_

_To live a life you deserve_

_But your love was too strong_

_And your hope never swayed_

_And then I brought you Rose_

_And made you feel replaceable_

_But that could never happen_

_I’d forgotten to tell you_

_I loved you just as much as you, me._

_I never told her about you_

_So that she’d never feel your pain_

_But I was wrong to pretend_

_That it was easy to move on_

_You told me I had the biggest family_

_And that I act so lonely_

_Because it’s not easy to say goodbye_

_And it’s all because of you_

_That this family of mine_

_Love me as much as you did_

_Because you helped me to trust_

_And that it was okay to love_

_And it’s all thanks to you,_

_My Sarah Jane._

_Love_ _The Doctor_

Most of the party had left for the wake at Sarah Jane’s house. Only the teenagers were stood next to their cars, waiting for the Doctor and his companions.

“Bye, Luke, Rani, Clyde, Maria. Be good, okay. And good luck.” The Doctor smiled sadly.

“You’re definitely not coming back this time, are you, Doctor? I mean, why would you?” Luke asked, the innocence he’d once possessed now coming back to the surface.

“Well, maybe, one day.”

“No, you won’t.” Clyde replied, certainty in his voice.

The Doctor just looked at them for a moment, before turning and walking towards the TARDIS.

The kids got into their cars and in a matter of moments, all the cars disappeared out of sight.

“You coming, Jack?”

“Not this time, this is where I belong now.”

“If you’re sure.” The Doctor replied, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS.

“Bye, Doctor.” The American replied, turning and walking away.

The whoosh of the TARDIS was the last thing he heard before the silence.


End file.
